


Remember Your Place

by 8Verity8



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teen Loki, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: (AoA) Loki has broken into the Avengers compound and been caught. Tony calls Thor in to help deal with the situation, discovering in the meantime that the teen shapeshifter seduced one of the guards to get in.Thor is not pleased when he finds out and sets out to remind Loki who he is, and who he belongs to.





	Remember Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Salakavala! 
> 
> Pretty much everything on your wish list hit my "YES!" button, so I tried to incorporate as much as I could! I hope you like this little story I came up with!
> 
> *Note: This story does feature Agent of Asgard/Teen Loki. However, his age is never specified in the comics (I double checked) and he is left to live and function on his own without day to day adult supervision, which is why I did not include the underage tag. But if this is a squick for you, you have been warned.
> 
> Also, I'm usually all about writing healthy, consensual bdsm scenes. This work does feature activities that could initially be considered non-consensual bdsm. It does NOT have rape or non-consensual sex, so I have not used this warning either. But wanted to include a note about it just case this is a trigger for someone.

“We got him, Sir.”

Tony let out a relieved sigh as the agent on the ground confirmed that Loki was in custody. They still had no idea why he had broken into the facility, or what he wanted. But they could figure that out in due time. It was quite possible he had simply snuck in on a lark, just for fun. He did that on occasion, just to prove to everyone that he could.

“Good Job, Agent Morris. Go ahead and take him to holding cell three,” Tony ordered, already pulling up Thor’s contact info on a second screen.

He wondered briefly if Loki would try to break out of the cell. Tony almost wished he would, so he could test the new system upgrades he had recently installed. A quick check of the monitoring systems in the cell assured him that everything in the cell would be recorded just in case Loki did make a break for it.

With that done, Tony reached out to Thor and let him know that his assistance was required at HQ on an urgent matter, and then he sat back to wait. Every once in awhile he would glance up at the large monitor in front of him before returning his attention to his tablet. Just to make sure Loki was still there.

He let out a snort of laughter as Loki suddenly hopped up from the bench in the cell and started singing and dancing around the room with a flirtatious sway of his hips, leering and winking up at the camera each time he belted out a particularly suggestive lyric.

**_Baby what’s it gonna hurt if they don’t know…_ **

Loki stripped off his long jacket and tossed it on the bench behind him.

**_And Boy I got ya…._ **

Loki circled his hips and looked up at the camera in the back corner before wetting his lips.

**_‘Cause tonight I’m making deals with the devil…_ **

Loki gave a soft laugh and winked up at the camera above the door before letting his hand trail down his undulating body.

“Son of a bitch…” Tony exclaimed suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

The front legs of his chair hit the floor with a bang as he stood up. Walking to the monitors in the room he pulled up the surveillance footage from the past 48 hours and started scrolling through it quickly, eyes darting quickly back and forth between the different video feeds.

“Aha, got you!” Tony crowed, rewinding the footage to replay the scene that had caught his attention.

Loki continued to dance around in his cell as Tony watched a beautiful, black haired woman seduce a guard near the back of the property, before they two disappeared together.

“Well, somebody’s getting fired,” Tony muttered to himself. “Or a demotion, at the very least.”

“Somebody’s getting fired?” Steve asked, entering the room and interrupting Tony’s train of thought, followed quickly by Natasha and Thor.

“Eh, probably just demoted,” Tony replied with a shrug. “He may have been seduced by a teenager and abandoned his post, but I mean, it was Loki, who’s a teenage _god_ , so… not really sure what the protocol is on that one.”

“I vote for fired,” Natasha chimed in as Steve made a vague gesture of agreement.

“Loki did _what_?” Thor asked angrily, interrupting the conversation before Tony could respond.

“Oh yeah, that’s why I called you Point Break,” Tony said, switching gears. “Loki broke into the compound. Not sure why yet. Doesn’t seem to have taken anything, and he seems in good spirits—”

Tony gestured behind him at the screen where Loki was still singing and dancing without a care… apparently having moved on to some musical number. This song appeared to be just as suggestive as the previous ones had been, although seemed to require far more theatrics on Loki’s part than the last songs had. He seemed to have given up seducing the camera and was dancing around the small cell like he had forgotten it was even there.

“What do you mean he _seduced_ the guard!” Thor bellowed, drawing startled looks from his three friends.

“Hey, it’s not that big of a deal—” Steve started hesitantly.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess we know how he earned the name ‘Silver Tongue’ now, huh?” Tony joked. “Or how she did,” he amended thoughtfully, half to himself.

“Show me,” Thor ordered.

Tony released a put-upon sigh before hitting a few buttons on his tablet, which pulled up the footage he had found from before.

Thor’s expression grew darker as he watched the woman on screen flirt coyly with the guard. Even lean forward to give him a very thorough kiss, before she led him away with a promise in her eyes.

“That might not be him,” Steve tried half-heartedly. “He could have gotten someone to distract the guard while he snuck in.”

“That’s him,” Thor growled, sparks dancing dangerously across his skin as he turned abruptly and left the room.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Tony hollered after him.

“To make sure this never happens again!” Thor yelled, disappearing down the hallway.

“Well, I think that went well,” Tony said sarcastically, looking around the room. He didn’t know what to make of the unexpected behavior from the usually quite amicable and unflappable Thor.

“Maybe it’s a sibling thing?” Natasha guessed. The three looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Since none of them had siblings this was something that fell outside their area of expertise.

“I guess, we should probably watch just to make sure we don’t need to intervene,” Steve added, taking charge as he pulled up a chair to get comfortable.

“Oh yeah, I have no intention of missing this,” Natasha joked with a smile, plopping down into the chair next to him.

“Anyone want popcorn?” Tony asked, already moving to the microwave in the corner.

~

 

 _“Finally,”_ Loki thought with some relief as he heard the door click open behind him. Affecting his most innocent expression he turned around with a sweet smile, “It’s about time, I was beginning to think—”

His words trailed off as he caught sight of Thor and the look of murderous rage that marred his brother’s usually jovial features.

“You dare,” Thor snarled, advancing on him quickly.

“It’s not what you think,” Loki rushed to explain frantically, giving a startled yelp as Thor reached him, which was abruptly cut off when his brother’s hand closed around his throat and shoved him violently against the wall behind him. His eyes fluttered shut of their own accord, all of Loki’s concentration focused on suppressing the wave of lust that had assailed him as a result of Thor’s rough treatment. He ignored Thor for the moment as he struggled to push it down again, back into that dark place within him, where all his deepest, darkest secrets could remain hidden.

A gasp escaped him as Thor buried his hand in Loki’s hair and wrenched his head painfully to the side, “You forget your place, brother.” Thor words were whispered harshly, spit spraying hot and wet across his ear.

Thor’s large, hard body was pressed the length of him, slotting neatly into each dip and curve, making it impossible to fight back his own desires. Trust his brother to defeat him, even in this. Completely surrounded Loki silently admitted defeat and surrendered, relaxing in Thor’s hold and opening his eyes to face Thor.

He was startled to discover that Thor wasn’t looking at him after all, but staring instead, unseeing, at the wall at Loki’s back with a lightening-filled gaze. The large hand around his throat tightened sporadically as Thor fought his own demons, forcing Loki’s breath to quicken and his pulse to pound frantically beneath his skin. Thor was so close that Loki could feel each harsh breath of air ghost across his cheek as it left Thor’s mouth, and yet at the same time, the brother he had known, seemed so far away.

Thor’s lightening crackled and sparked around him, skimming lightly at first, almost hesitantly, across Loki’s clothes where he and Thor pressed together, as if afraid of rejection, until Loki’s own magic reached out, responding to the unspoken invitation. Rather than repelling the silver light, as Loki would have expected, his magic slithered gracefully around the crackling sparks until the two were intertwined in an intricate dance around Thor and him both, growing bolder and more intense and the seconds ticked by.

A high pitched keen escaped Loki’s lips when a particularly strong current danced across his chest, sending a sharp frisson of pleasure straight to his cock, which gave a hard twitch of appreciation in response. Thor growled in to Loki’s neck as he grinded his own erection against Loki, leaving no doubt in Loki’s mind that his desire was returned.

“You may no longer know who you belong to, but it seems your body can remember what your head cannot,” Thor mused quietly. The husky tones of his voice thrilling Loki as much as his words.

He tried to gather his wits enough to form a coherent response, he really did. To ask Thor what he meant. To try and make sense of this situation, but Thor left him no time to think.

“All this time,” Thor continued. “All this time I have been good. Protected you and your innocence. Even from myself… and this is how you repay me?”

“You don’t need to protect me,” Loki protested weakly, but Thor ignored him, stroking his thumb softly across Loki’s smooth jaw.

“No matter,” Thor said softly, gifting Loki with a smirk. “I will just have to remind you…”

 

~

A blinding flash filled the room as Thor released a controlled burst of power. Spots danced before Loki’s eyes as the light faded, making him blink rapidly to clear his vision. It wasn’t until Thor stepped away, taking his warmth with him, that he noticed his clothes were gone.

“Mmmmm,” Thor rumbled appreciatively, raking Loki’s body with his gaze. “You’re just as beautiful as I remember brother.”

Loki stood up a little straighter, preening from Thor’s compliment, and gave his brother a small smirk, waiting for Thor to make his next move. His brother watched him for a moment, giving him a satisfied nod before he began working at his own clothes. His eyes never leaving Loki’s as he stripped, slowly, removing each garment piece by piece before tossing it to the floor.

Loki drank in the site as each golden inch of his glorious brother was slowly unveiled. Gulping audibly as Thor’s large heavy cock slapped angrily against his stomach when he pulled his pants down and stepped free. It was huge! Loki could recall bits and pieces of their time from before, but he didn’t remember Thor being quite so… big.

It was Thor’s turn to look smug as he stalked towards Loki. Gently stroking the pad of his thumb down Loki’s cheek before dropping his hand heavily on to Loki’s shoulder and shoving him to his knees. Loki hit the ground hard, his knees smacking loudly against the cement with a painful twinge as Thor threaded his hands through the strands of Loki’s hair.

“Open up for me, Loki,” Thor demanded, pushing the head of his cock against Loki’s lips and forcing them open.

With a whimper, Loki opened up to him, first sucking at the spongy tip before flicking his tongue out experimentally to lap at the pre-cum spilling out of Thor’s slit. Next, he curled his tongue around the parts of the shaft he could reach, tracing spirals up and down the velvety soft skin before hallowing his cheeks to suck Thor down again. He reached his hands up hesitantly to grasp Thor’s hip for leverage as he desperately tried to work his brother’s fat cock down his throat. Tears and drool spilled sloppily down his face as Thor braced himself against the wall at Loki’s back and fucked slowly, but steadily into Loki’s spasming throat.

Biting off a curse, Thor pulled away, just as Loki started to moan wantonly around him. Stepping back, he took a deep shaky breath and grasped the base of his cock, ordering Loki to bend over the narrow bench that lined the far wall.

Loki hurried to obey, resting his forehead against the cool vinyl and grabbing the edge securely. His own cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, a drop of pre-cum dripping to the floor as he thrust his ass into the air. He shivered in anticipation as Thor moved silently behind him.

“Wider,” Thor demanded softly, as he dropped to the floor behind Loki.

Loki spread his feet further apart and felt his hole spasm as it was exposed to the cooler air of the room.

“That’s better,” Thor told him, reaching up to pet his flank before gripping his ass in each hand and kneading the flesh gently.

_Smack_

Loki cried out as a stinging pain bloomed across his backside. He reared up, intending to give Thor a piece of mind, but Thor had anticipated his reaction and held him firmly in place with one hand while the other rubbed soothingly over his heated skin.

“You need this Loki,” Thor told quietly, leaning over Loki so he could hear him. “You are mine, you always have been, and you always will be. It’s what you want—what you need—and you know this. Deep down. Yet you have given what is mine to others.”

Anger entered Thor’s voice again as he recalled Loki’s earlier transgressions, causing Loki to squirm in his arms.

“I didn’t know, like you said,” Loki protested.

“And that is my fault,” Thor agreed. “A fault I intend to remedy immediately. But first you need to be punished so that you know that I will not tolerate your disobedience in this matter. I allow you a lot of freedom, Loki. But not in this.”

Thor buried his hand into the crack of Loki’s ass, thumbing at his hole and pushing in with the slightest pressure, “ _This_ belongs to me.”

Next, he snaked his hand around to grab Loki’s heavy cock in his large hand, gripping him tightly and making him moan with pleasure, “ _This_ belongs to me.”

Thor nuzzled at Loki’s neck, kissing him softly before sucking Loki’s skin into his hot mouth with a sharp scrape of teeth, biting and sucking until he had thoroughly marked him. With a final kiss to Loki’s fluttering pulse he pulled Loki’s lips to his, kissing him softly with a quick flick of his tongue across the seam of Loki’s lips.

 “ _This belongs to me,”_ Thor growled, pulling away as Loki drew in deep shuddering breaths. “Do you understand?”

Loki gave him a dazed nod, willing to agree to anything as long as Thor never stopped.

“Say it,” Thor demanded. “Tell me who you belong to.”

“You,” Loki gasped. “I belong to you, Thor.”

“That’s right,” Thor’s voice rumbled with approval. “And you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you Loki?”

“Yes,” Loki whimpered. “I want to be good for you.”

“Good,” Thor told. “That means you’re going to take your punishment like a good boy for me then, right?”

Loki nodded, but that wasn’t good enough.

“Use your words Loki,” Thor ordered. “You’re good at that, so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Yes, I’m going to take my punishment like a good boy,” Loki bit out. “For you.”

“Very good,” Thor praised. “I’m only going to give you four more spankings today, but I want you to count them out.”

“Yes Sir,” Loki answered quietly.

A feeling of shame washed through him at how much he was enjoying this. Being completely subjugated to his brother’s will. His brother had been right, he wanted this. He _wanted_ to belong to Thor. He wanted Thor to punish him when he was bad. He wanted to be good for Thor. His brother knew him better than he knew himself—

_Smack_

The first slap of Thor’s palm against his skin jerked him abruptly from his thoughts. He was so startled he almost forgot to count. Letting out a hasty, “One!” just as he heard Thor draw in a deep breath, no doubt to admonish him.

Before he could recover Thor delivered another two slaps, one on each cheek.

“Two! Three!” Loki called the numbers out quickly as tears stung his eyes again.

Thor rubbed the tender skin beneath his palm for a moment, letting Loki catch his breath before delivery one final slap, harder than the ones that came before.

“Four,” Loki screamed, grasping the bench tightly beneath him as he struggled to hold still.

Pain washed through him, quickly dissipating until nothing more than pleasant burn remained. Thor dragged his nails lightly across the tender skin, drawing out a small hiss from Loki and making his still hard cock twitch painfully between his legs.

“So good,” Thor praised, leaning closer to press light kisses along Loki’s heated skin. “You were so good for me, my sweet Loki.”

Loki tried to respond, but his breath hitched in his throat as Thor exhaled against his entrance. His hole twitched in response just as Thor lowered his mouth and began licking and sucking him open.

“You’re so small baby, so tight,” Thor moaned, as he fucked Loki open on his fingers and tongue.

Loki wasn’t sure how long Thor worked him over, bringing him to the edge, only to pull back again. Riling Loki up until he was nothing but a blubbering mess of need, mindlessly begging Thor to impale him on his big gorgeous cock.

“Thor, please,” Loki cried out, tears of frustration running down his face as Thor once again moved away.

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you, baby,” Thor told him soothingly before rising smoothly to his feet.

He sat on the bench next to Loki and pulled Loki into his lap. Loose limbed and aching with need, Loki came easily, quickly relaxing into Thor and rubbing his erection against Thor’s stomach. Small mewls escaped him as pleasure pooled at the base of his spine, his release was so close—

“If you want my cock you better behave,” Thor admonished, pulling Loki’s hips away and chuckling softly when Loki cried out in protest.

Thor was still smiling when he leaned forward to kiss Loki, pulling back to look deeply into his eyes, “You know I love you, don’t you?”

“I love you too, Thor, but I swear to the norns if you do not fuck me right now, I am going to stab you,” Loki hissed.

“I don’t suppose you could magic up some oil,” Thor asked, still grinning. “You’re a lot smaller than the last time I took you and it would help greatly to ease the way.”

“Jacket pocket,” Loki replied flippantly, rolling his eyes when Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not what you think, just grab it, please—”

“I thought you were going to be a good boy for me,” Thor huffed, reaching over to rifle through Loki’s jacket for the oil.

“Oh, I am _definitely_ going to be a good boy for you,” Loki promised eagerly, grabbing the oil from Thor’s hands and quickly spilling some over Thor’s cock and his own fingers before reaching back to slicken his passage for Thor.

Thor spread the oil over himself before grabbing Loki by the waist and lining his cock up with Loki’s entrance, the blunt head catching on his loosened rim. Loki bit his lip through the burning pain as Thor pulled him steadily down onto his cock, whimpering as he was stretched and stretched… until the fat tip of Thor’s cock finally slipped in with a small pop.

Thor paused, taking deep, stuttering breaths, holding himself still with obvious effort as he let Loki take control. Closing his eyes, Loki breathed through the lingering pain, willing his body to relax. He felt gravity take its course as he did, his body sliding down Thor’s length as he finally sheathed his brother fully within him.

“Oh fuck, Loki,” Thor moaned, holding Loki’s smaller body tightly against his own until Loki started squirming in his arms, desperate to move.

As soon as Thor loosened his hold, Loki rose up on his knees, hissing quietly through his teeth when Thor’s cock tugged at his tender rim before sighing in relief as he sank back down again. Leaning forward, Loki wrapped his arms across Thor’s thick shoulders, grasping on to his brother’s neck for balance as he fucked himself back on to Thor’s cock. Riding him hard and taking the pleasure he needed as Thor guided his hips gently, murmuring words of encouragement.

“That’s it, baby,” Thor moaned. “Just like that. Fuck, Loki, no one rides me like you do, baby. You’re so fucking tight. So fucking perfect—"

Loki whimpered. Each word out of Thor’s mouth pushing him closer to the edge as he bounced, faster and faster, in Thor’s lap. Suddenly Thor tightened his grip on Loki, holding him in place as he took charge and fucked into Loki with harsh, desperate thrusts.

Seeing his brother finally lose control was too much for Loki. Knowing that he had done that, that Thor was using his body for his own pleasure, to find his own release… that he was going to fill him up with his sweet, warm cum—

“Oh fuck, Thor—” Loki cried out as the most intense orgasm he could remember ripped through him. “Fuck, fuck—”

Thor moaned as Loki’s cock slapped messily against his stomach, marking him with hot splashes of cum as he continued fucking into his baby brother’s spasming hole. Loki went limp in Thor’s arms just as his brother let out a primal roar, driving deep into Loki and filling him, nice and full, with his seed.

They sat there for a few minutes, just clinging to each other and catching their breath, in silent contentment. It was Thor who broke the silence first, nosing softly against Loki’s cheek.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you, baby,” he confessed quietly.

“I’ve missed you too,” Loki admitted. “I’ve missed this. I thought, maybe. But I didn’t know for sure—”

“Shhhh,” Thor soothed. “Now you know.”

“Yeah…” Loki agreed, happiness filling him as Thor tightened his arms around him reflexively. “Now I _remember_.”

~

“Well, damn,” Tony’s voice broke the silence that had descended over the room. “I did _not_ see that coming—”

“Um yeah,” Steve agreed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Are you going to finish that?” Natasha asked abruptly, looking pointedly at the half full bowl of popcorn in Tony’s lap.

“Yes,” Tony replied petulantly. “This is mine, get your own.”

“K,” Natasha replied, giving him a nonchalant shrug as she walked over to the microwave.

“You want some more, Steve?”

“Now?” Steve asked in confusion. “Shouldn’t we be going or something? I mean—”

“Suit yourself,” Natasha said, cutting him off and grabbing the popcorn from the microwave as the chime went off. “I think I’m gonna stick around for round two.”

She plopped gracefully back into the chair she had been in before and checked the monitor to see if Loki and Thor were doing anything interesting yet. Satisfied that they were still in recovery mode she turned to look at Tony and Steve, who were watching her in stunned silence.

“What?” she deadpanned.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Taking pity on him, Tony took over.

“First of all, how do you even know there’s going to _be_ a round two?” he asked rationally.

“What,” Steve protested. “That’s not the point at all! Shouldn’t we be giving them some privacy or something? I mean, watching them like this has to be violating some sort of laws—”

Natasha let out an undignified snort, “Oh please, Thor knows damn well we’re up here watching… what the hell do you think all that ‘I’m gonna make sure everyone knows your mine,’ shit was about anyways?”

“Wait, seriously?” Tony interjected.

Rolling her eyes at them both, Natasha continued, “Second of all, _they’re fucking gods!_ Of course there’s going to be a round two.”

Tony and Steve looked at each other for a moment before silently sitting back down. Laughing she grabbed a handful of popcorn, passing the bowl to a blushing Steve as she munched happily and settled in for the rest of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Loki is singing & dancing to in the first scene are:
> 
> Ariana Grande "Side to Side"
> 
> Rent Musical "Out Tonight"
> 
> Quick notes about consistency.... 
> 
> Thor's lightning and Loki's magic feature in the first half of the scene, but not once they get naked. I made this decision deliberately, believing that Thor would be worried about hurting Loki if he were to get too into things and lose control. and so he suppressed it. In the absence of Thor's lightning magic, Loki's own magic retreated as well.
> 
> Thor is a lot more pissed off/violent/dominant at the beginning then he is at the end. This is basically because he is the quick to anger/quick to forgive kind of guy. Essentially, he calms the fuck down and then it's all about praising his sweet little Loki and telling him all about how great he is.


End file.
